Crime Scene Semantics
by nativeSOBX
Summary: Olivia's response to a crime scene leads our two favorite detectives in one general direction; towards each other.


_**A/N-** Anyone reading SVU stories such as this should know where the first line comes from._

**DISCLAIMER:** I am a major fan of the Law & Order: SVU series. I am not affiliated with it in any way. I only write fan fiction for the characters I choose from it.

**Ch.1- Thursday Night**

"_Doesn't anyone have sex in bed anymore?"_

Oh, that was funny. He could hardly believe she had let those words slip from her lips. The image of 'Badass Benson' being conservative and anal retentive came to mind. It was definitely not in her character. Elliot Stabler knew that much. It had to be a few words for show, for the mass of CSU who were there, all needed to cover the explosion of bodily fluids when the Earth had shaken. It was a crime scene no one would forget.

All Elliot Stabler could not forget were her words.

He had spent what seemed like half his life trying to define the type of woman Olivia Benson would be as a partner. A sexual partner. In his dreams their exploits together covered just about any place and time he could think of as do-able. Very few of those dreams required a bed. Though today the thought had not been too far from his own mind. He'd love nothing more than to lay her down and make sweet love to her. In bed.

She just did not seem like the type of woman who wanted to be kept on her back underneath a man. Sex or no sex. That's the idea that narrowed in his head.

"Alright Stabler, what's on your mind?" She had watched him for the better part of the last ten minutes, staring intently at her hands, curled around the ice cold beer bottle.

They had left together, assuming both were starving and ended up sharing the whole evening together. Now back at her place, the night fallen upon them, the two decided that the only thing really enjoyable on a Thursday night was alcohol.

"Huh? Oh, was just thinking."

"Yea, I got that much. The scene today, huh?" She finally caught his eyes and gave him a relaxing squeeze of her hand.

"Not exactly." He cleared his throat. This should not be brought up with his partner. He should stop it now.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he simply stated, slightly shaking his head, as if that would erase his thoughts of her naked and on his dick.

"You've been quiet for ten minutes, with a silly smirk on your face. And it's nothing?" Now she shook her head, understanding that whatever he had on his mind was something he would choke on before telling her. Taking the initiative to make him spill it, she spoke again, "You and Kathy ever christen the walls like that?"

He choked, spitting droplets of beer all over the table in front of him.

Bingo. She had won the lottery. It had been on his mind. The sex that had happened in that room must have been phenomenal, and like any man, she figured Elliot was dreaming of something like that.

"Damn Liv," Elliot warned, finally wiping his mouth. He was paper trained after all, and cleaned up his own mess. She had taught him well.

"What? Gonna tell me you and Kathy don't have sex?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, nothing like that. Some of us do use a bed. And for your information, Kathy and I haven't in quite some time. I told you it was over. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I've heard that before Stabler." She had, quite a few times. Every time he had went back, it had put a little notch in her heart. They had hurt like hell.

"Well the papers have been signed, sealed, and delivered this time. I can't keep going home to the same old bullshit, and Kathy can't stand when I do come home and turn around to leave again because of it." He took a long swig this time. It eased the hurt he felt at the change in his life.

Feeling sorry she brought up Kathy, Olivia scooted over beside Elliot. "I'm so sorry, El. You never said anything. I had no idea it was that bad."

He nodded. "Yea."

"I'm sorry I said that…."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to watch your mouth for me. Damn woman, you never have before," he joked. He couldn't help but smile. His partner had one hell of a mouth on her, and could make any sailor blush. "So, what about you?" He was sure he already knew that answer, but wanted to put the spotlight on her now.

"Me? What about me?"

"You know. How often do your men get to paint the walls like that?" It was an odd occasion when Olivia Benson blushed. So when her cheeks turned a mild shade of pink, Elliot wondered for a moment if she was becoming feverish. "Hey, you started it."

"I did." It didn't hurt when her elbow nudged his side, but he made the most awful moaning sound his throat could push out. She hit him a second time just for good measure. "My sex life is none of your business."

"Oh really? It's okay for you to ask about mine, but when the tables are turned, it's a taboo subject."

"Okay, I'll give you an answer. An honest one. El, the last time I had sex it was in a frigging car. Can you believe that shit? And that was over a year ago, on a rare occasion I had actually finished a date. Albeit, I didn't like him, but he was a man." Leaning back, her shoulder brushed his, and she couldn't help but think how much more of a man was sitting right beside her.

"In a car, Liv? Really?"

"He didn't even have the decency to take me home, or to come up to my place, or not even a damn hotel room. That's my exciting sex life, Elliot. Surely you can top that?"

He'd really like nothing more than to take a few minutes to find out who this guy had been. His knuckles were just itching to teach him how to treat a real lady.

"Not really. At least you got something besides being in bed all the time." He was sitting and talking to his best friend and partner about sex. Only this wasn't Fin, it was Olivia. Maybe he was already drunk, but he doubted it. Not off of a couple of beers.

"Really?" That was something she just could not fathom. "I mean, not even the sofa or…"

"Nope. It had to be in bed, at night. With the lights off, of course. God forbid if I made any noise. Do you know how tiring that got to be after the first few months?" He really looked at her then, and it was his downfall. Something told him that Olivia Benson would never be boring; even in bed, at night, with the lights off.

"Why didn't you…"

"I did. Over and over again. I asked, I begged, I pleaded. I tried without asking. After awhile I just gave up."

"I'd like to find a man who would actually take me to bed once in a while. I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy spontaneity, I do. I just want to feel loved, ya know?" Embarrassed by her omission, Olivia had to close her eyes in hopes of hiding from his. It was silly, really, for he'd still be there when she opened them.

"That's understandable Liv. Everyone wants to feel loved. Want to know something? I'd like to feel a little uninhibited sometime. I'd just like to find someone who I could get a good workout with."

Silence filled the air. Both in awe of their recent admissions to each other. They had never allowed themselves the privilege of having such a private conversation with each other. The embarrassment was there, between them, but it had built an even stronger binding tie between them.

Elliot placed the empty bottle on the table and turned somewhat towards her. "Liv?"

"El," she quickly answered, conveying more in the deep stare than in her words.

It was no where near the first time they both were on the same wavelength. They had mastered the hidden art of telepathy for years.

Moving his upper body closer to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her. Face to face, time slowed to crawling.

"El, we can't." She could barely whisper the words, her heart beating so fast she could hardly contain her breathing.

"There is absolutely nothing," he began as his lips moved closer to hers, now just barely touching. "Nothing, we cannot keep between ourselves." His hot breath a warm breeze across her face as he finished his reasoning.

So close. He was so close to her Olivia just could not think. The only bubbles swirling inside her head contained massive amounts of Elliot's voice, his aroma, his hot breath, and the overwhelming lusty feeling she had for him. She may as well have been drunk off of champagne. It was a giddy feeling she had not felt since high school. Only this time the emotion ran deeper than it ever had.

"Liv," Elliot wanted something from her. Some tell-tale sign that gave him the right to kiss her or a clue to make a head start toward her door before she knocked the daylights out of him.

Her lips were soft and smooth, with a hint of a taste of cherry. His senses were going into overload, with the subtle hint of cherry and the air swirling around her of a soft vanilla.

Damn he needed her to say something.

Instead of speaking, she gave in to his advances. Olivia opened her heart, mind, and mouth to her partner. She was entrusting him with all that she was, with all he would make of her.

Never had she felt hands so possessive. His kiss was deep and penetrating, bringing their souls together. But his hands were made for holding onto her body. Elliot held her firmly around the waist, yet his palms and fingers barely brushed the skin of her back as he slid them up, underneath her loosely fitted knit shirt.

Olivia knew in that moment she could die a happy woman. He was being so tender and loving with her. It was just such an experience she had been looking for her whole life.

Maybe it had started as just an idea, but now, with Olivia wrapped in his arms, Elliot wanted much more than to just have sex with her. It could never be that simple between them. The river of emotion running between them both was much deeper than he ever knew. Not only deep, but completely penetrating.

Breathing was not an option. For the love of all things cherry, he could not bring himself to remove his lips from hers. They were just too deeply entwined. He knew of lips and tongues and teeth and soft, slippery surfaces that tingled and God help him he was completely lost in it all.

Damn both their bodies for needing oxygen.

Pulling apart, the look in her eyes was nothing short of terror. He knew what was on her mind; the idea of fraternization between them was never an issue until now. He knew he could ease her mind on that issue, however the feelings surging between them both was even scarier and would require more time. He knew he could heal her heart, if only given the chance.

Before she blinked again, he had wisped her up in his arms. Bound and determined to make love to her, Elliot swept her towards her bedroom. He was almost afraid to look at her again, so he kept his eyes on the floor ahead of him.

Laying her down softly, in the room where he had only been in during his dreams, Elliot quickly attached his lips once again to hers. He had missed the contact in just the small amount of time it had taken to carry her there. The sweet hint of cherry still lingered, and he vowed to devour every trace.

Olivia Benson was a passionate kisser. Rather demanding and soft than the overall uptight and reserved of his wife. It was a blessing to him. She pushed as he pulled, and together they sent feelings twirling to each others core. It wasn't just in his dick, like what he experienced with Kathy. No, this was in his entire body.; deep in his heart, mind, and every nerve ending.

Something had to give, and Olivia knew it had to be their clothing. There was no way she could say no, no denying what she was feeling. Though it would most likely cause complications later, she knew only that she had to have him now. Her trust in him was undeniable. Her faith in his choice to be with her only rivaled her trust. So with a true admission of needing him to herself, she broke free from his lips long enough to quickly slip the offending items off and toss them to the floor.

Grateful for the cool air, her skin seared with the lustful stare he was giving her. He had not expected her to release her fears so fast, and when she took the initiative, stripped herself bare, and willingly showed him how beautiful she was, Elliot lost his senses to the deep primal urge within him that wanted nothing but her. It was wrote not only in his eyes, but all over his face. It was the gaze of a hunting lion, or maybe a bewildered grizzly bear. Though the look was predatory, she sighed when his hand gently rested on her torso. It slid over her smooth skin, tracing and memorizing every ridge, scar, and hollow. He was nothing but gentle.

Lost in absorbing her, Elliot was overcome with the need and desire to protect her. He wanted to keep her. Never had the idea of marking a woman come to his mind. Not personally. Not until now. If the world only knew what was going on between he and she. Shouting it, placing an ad, taking out a billboard, maybe in Times Square, sounded so wonderful to him. Olivia would never be just his partner anymore. As he traced the under curve of her breast, he realized she never had been.

Helping him with buttons, Olivia urged him to match her nakedness. "Slow down, Liv," he whispered. This was going to be her desire for something more than just sex. Elliot vowed to offer her more opportunities later, but right now he was going to lay her down and make sweet love to her.

"Uhm," slipped passed her lips, whether from feeling his hand slide over her nipple and ignite a nerve ending, or because his shirt was falling open to reveal that expanse of bare chest she had drooled over each time she had been lucky enough to catch a glance. Whatever the reason, it was all that came out of her mouth.

Warmth passed in waves across her skin now. The need and desire for someone had never been so strong within her. She tried to slow her breathing, knowing full well that Elliot was in no hurry.

Divesting himself of his clothing, he lie beside her once more, only this time pulling her closer. Latching onto her neck, his lips went to work praising her glorified skin. Both of his hands began moving over her, anywhere and everywhere, slowly rubbing, feeling, and massaging his touch into her memory. Still having a hint of cherry on his tongue, it now coated beneath her cheek, under her chin, and all the way across her neck from one ear to the other.

If she had not thought it a shame, Olivia would have gladly kept him there; her hands holding firmly to the back of his head. However, if he was half as good elsewhere, she had no intention of wasting his talents. If she could only think straight, she might have been able to imagine that mouth on her nether lips. The whirling of nothingness in her head kept blocking out any stray thought other than exactly what he was doing right then. Which was moving below her collar bone to her soft breast tissue. She could not help but arch up her chest.

When his mouth touched her nipple, she felt the jolt of pure electricity hit her body. It amplified the glowing heat within her. What was it he said about there being nothing they could not keep between themselves? Damn him for being so right. It was an odd occasion when she admitted he was, but now as his mouth paid homage to her breast Olivia felt the distinct need to keep him to herself. It was so strong, so ingrained within her own self that she thought maybe it had been there all along.

He belonged there. Her nipple fit securely between his lips, a piecing together of a masterpiece puzzle. His teeth raked the sensitive nub easily as he gently suckled at her, hoping to give her the same warmth he was experiencing between his legs. He wished there was a way for a man to tell…but being with her now, feeling her move and hearing the gasps she was eliciting told him he was definitely on the right track.

Both of her hands splayed over his broad shoulders. Olivia felt she could not squeeze his muscles too tightly enough. All she had ever dreamed of was holding him closely to her, feeling him touch her in return, and now he was here, with her, naked and lying on her bed. The skin under her palm and fingers tingled with the anticipation of being able to skim his skin like this, with so much more of it waiting patiently for her to become familiar with.

"Elliot…" She acknowledges the desire she has, the increasing need he is compounding as his hand lightly skims the smooth shaven lips he has discovered between her thighs. It's time for her to admit that she has always kept herself ready for him, always cleanly shaven with a small, thin strip of shortly cropped hair. She had once heard him say he'd never want a woman completely shaven, it would be like being with a little girl. He was a real man, and real men like a little hair on their women. Staying true to his words, she had secretly left a small amount on her mound since then. He seemed to be enjoying it. She felt his finger tickle the skin around it, then draw little pathways through it. He was a kid in a toy store.

Just when he knew, without a doubt, that his dick couldn't possibly get any harder, he felt a surge of pressure when her hand wrapped fully around him, and then and there was the first time he had ever been fully erect to the extent he found himself at. Damn himself for ever thinking he knew anything about sex before because she was giving him a whole new perspective.

Turning on her side to face him, he pulled her leg over his hip, encompassing her entire cheek with his possessive palm. Years of longing to do just this had passed, and Elliot couldn't help but to squeeze once, twice, a third time, to finalize the reality in his brain.

Finding her mouth slightly open and in need, he devoured her once more. There would be no end to this. Once kissed by Olivia Benson, no man with any sense would ever let her go. She had something that was so incredibly sexy, Elliot found himself lost to the cause.

Before both knew of the extent of their lovemaking, his erection was there, barely grazing her opening. Gently prying her apart, daring anything to stop it. The sensation flowed between them, and a gentle rocking motion began, whether started by one or the other, maybe both.

"El," she sounded winded, and as if she had trouble remembering his name and what to say. "Condom."

It wasn't like he hated the dreaded word. Wait. Yes, he did. Only it was the dreaded rubber cock holder itself he hated even more. Hated the damn things, but believed in them. However this was Olivia, and he trusted her. Not to mention how badly he wanted to feel her, the real Olivia, and not some damn piece of rubber. Yet, maybe he should consider one. She had mentioned it. Was there even a doubt to her trust in him? Damn his male ego for wanting its cake and to eat it too.

Slowing, and giving her his full attention, Elliot relayed his turmoil. "Liv, not between us." It came out as more of a statement, but Olivia took to heart what he was trying to say. Truth be told, her body wanted nothing more than to feel the real Elliot Stabler inside it. God knows he's clean, she knows that, they both have to be. And what exactly are the chances of her getting pregnant at her age? Hell, would it be so bad if she did?

So staring straight into the darker blue of his eyes, she nodded slightly, giving her consent.

With that nod came the greatest need Elliot had ever felt. His hand tightened on her cheek, pulling her even closer to him, having her lift her leg higher on his hip, almost to his waist. Her breasts were pressing firmly against his chest, as her arms tightened their hold to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and her heated breath became the only reason he was living. This time, when her pelvis moved to meet his, the head of his dick finally found refuge inside of her.

It had to have hurt a little. Her quick breaths and short whimper announced some form of pain mixed with her urgent need to have him there, and deeper inside, as quickly as possible. But that wasn't to happen. She would feel a real man love her to pieces, as long and drawn out as he could make it.

He's pushing slowly, trying with all his might not to give in to the urge to just pound this woman. His face is straining, as is his will, and if someone else were looking at him they'd think he was in excruciating pain. Maybe he is somewhat. Maybe it's pain from all the times his erection for her was strained. Suppressing the urge to take her was painful. Walking around, even for such a short time, with the hardest erection he was capable of, was painful. It was painful to have to relieve himself, to deflate his pride, to have to leave her behind and take care of things himself. So damn many times he's had to do just that.

Not now. Now he's finally able to have her, to use her, to take those parts of her that were once off limits to him. Reality finally dawns on him as she wiggles beside him, urging him to move faster or harder or deeper or anything...

It's not just about using her. It's about taking her, keeping her, making her his own. Leaving a mark within her body and soul, deep enough and strong enough to tie them together for eternity. That's what this is all about, as he slowly rounds his hips in another push to further his education in Olivia Benson.

Sweat drips from him, and it's like a baptism for her. She's a new believer, she's been saved, been given a new lease on life from the only man she would ever allow herself to believe in. He's far from being a God, or from even coming close to being a perfect man. What he is, and always has been, is perfect for her.

Olivia knows his flaws and understands his weaknesses. They only move her to love him more. They compliment each other, using ones' strength to equalize the others' weakness. It's a give and take, a share and share alike sometimes. A clashing of emotions, values, morals, and ideals which made them such perfect partners, and now such perfect lovers.

It's a position she never thought she'd be in. Somehow she never dreamed of lying beside him like this. Always above or below, or standing, or sitting, or some strange off-the-wall position she had read about in a magazine or one of her steamy novels she picked up just to keep her company in the midst of a long night alone. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her partner, her leg high over his hip, and for the love of a god, he's naked, slowly burying himself deeply inside of her. Her breasts are rubbing his chest, making her nipples ache. Such a sweet ache. Not as loud as the one screaming from deep inside of her as he rubs the walls of her vagina to a pressurized tickle. And he's still not fully inside of her.

If the aching wasn't bad enough, he's found the cherry again. It emblazes his taste buds like strong whiskey on a cold night. If his mouth wasn't so busy, he'd let out a string of profanities, cursing himself for either having children, or being such a hands-on dad to have tasted such things as cherry Kool-Aid and cherry slushies and cherry popsicles on scorching hot summer days. Now he has Olivia Benson to add to his list of favorite cherry things.

Her behind is firm, but still has that softness that every woman possesses. Right now though, he's in need of something a little softer, with a little more texture, and maybe even a little slick. So he reaches to her nether parts, barely grazing her lips, soothing the stretched outer skin where his penis has engulfed her. The woman is warm and slippery, and his fingers slide easier than his erection. He's prying with it, trying to open her without force. He knows how thick he is, or he thinks he is. Fingering himself, he can judge the circumference and it's nothing like he's use to being. God help him, he doesn't want to hurt her if he doesn't have to, but he knows very well there's no stopping it now. So he tries to relax her even more, gently caressing her with his fingers, up to her clitoris and back again, hoping the sensations help her to open enough to ease his entrance any deeper.

When his fingers first grazed across her clitoris, it was all she could do to hold herself together. Maybe that's why she was holding on to him so tightly. A lover had never taken the time to touch her like this. Not like this. Not as he's still pushing himself inside of her, at an excruciatingly slow and tortuous pace.

Sliding up on his knees a little, he turns to face down upon her, leaving her on her side. Her leg is still wrapped around him, and he hikes it up even higher, over his head to rest on his opposite shoulder, taking the initiative of burying himself all the way inside of her now. He's there, and she's abandoned herself to him a long time ago. Her body was made for him, to fit snugly around his penis, and he rests himself there, not moving, enjoying the moment.

"El.." She can look at him now, see the glow of lust haunting his face. "So deep…" It's all she can do to breathe, and he's not even lying on top of her. All his weight is pressing that engorged muscle inside her, and what little is left is being held up by his knees. It would be amazing if all his weight would just fall on that area, press him even deeper, leaving no room between them….if there is any left now.

Straddling her left leg, still holding her right securely on his shoulder, Elliot pulls back just slightly, enough to thrust powerfully into her, leaving her completely breathless this time.

He stops again. Takes her mouth for another taste of his favorite cherry dessert.

It's the tightening in her lower stomach that makes her want to move, but in a good way. She just wants to rock her pelvis into him, making waves with those same stomach muscles that are so damn tight. She needs some kind of release now, but Olivia knows that the only one forthcoming will be the one he gives to her, the one which will be given only when he's ready for her to have it.

"Liv." It's a whisper. The cherry lingers on his lips as a small smile escapes them. He knows she wants to move. Her body needs to rock against him, but she's trying to hold back, give him the privilege of restoring her soul to an unbroken one.

Right now she doesn't need to think about how broken she is. Not when he's moving inside of her again, this time with sure strokes of heaviness that touch everything she has ever needed touched, including her heart.

Yes, the more he loses himself, the more fluidly he has to pump himself. So setting a certain pace that still requires a small amount of control, Elliot gazes deep into her eyes as he gives her the most wonderful feelings she has ever had before from a man.

It's still not as fast and furious as her usual trysts. She needs that sometimes; the hard, fast pounding of a good fuck. It just doesn't seem right now, with him. Neither does she need it to fulfill the emptiness inside of her or to calm the violent streak she lets loose on her unsuspecting prey. 'My God,' she thinks, 'What have I gotten into?'

It must be much of the same thing he's experiencing. He's not the rough, forceful man she had dreamed he was in bed. This was a side of him she never knew could exist. Was it that Elliot Stabler needed to feel loved as well?

Her eyes were blurry, but she didn't care. Relaxing into him, she let her whole body rock up and down with his thrusts. Somehow she managed to breathe, taking cues from the rise and fall of his chest.

And he was still slowly drilling his way deep inside of her and back out again, leaving only his head fully buried. It was a timeless ritual. One she could easily get accustomed to, especially if it was with this man. Hell, she figured she would never be content with another now that she had experienced her partner.

"I have trouble…" She hated to admit that, and usually she tied her own tongue and faked it. Sensing he would know the difference, and Olivia really wanted to orgasm, she had resigned herself to be honest with him. If anyone would make it happen, there was this idea in her head now that he was the one.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I can take care of that." It would be his pleasure. The only afterthought being how stupid the men she had been with must have been. How could they not love this woman to the point of pure ecstasy? She was damn well worth it.

Keeping his rhythm smooth, he reached once again to her clitoris. He barely grazed it, rubbing smooth circles around it, then quickly across. It must be doing the trick, because she couldn't hold still. So he concentrated on giving everything he had to her, still moving fluidly but powerfully, and lightly flicking her clit all over.

There seemed to be a pattern of her muscles tightening, then relaxing a second, then a gradual increase in the pressure of the tightening muscles, then again another relaxation point, and etc. Damn, she was wired for an explosion, but whether or not it would actually come did cross her mind.

"Relax." He sensed her anxiety. She needed to be distracted. "Kiss me," he whispered, smiling at her beautiful face.

Cherries jubilee.

When the walls clashed around his dick, Elliot had never felt so proud of himself. At the same time he realized he also had never felt so emotional at such a time with a woman. It was all he could do to restrain her, her body wracking in what must be hard contractions. Tears were falling from her eyes, and still he would not let go of her lips or stop driving into her.

What he did do was push against her a little harder, encouraging the walls of her vagina to contract even longer and draw out her orgasm.

It also helped relieve his throbbing erection, now so fully engorged Elliot wondered if he would be able to pull out easily from her any time soon. What was he thinking? He never wanted to pull out from her, especially if he had not gotten his fill.

As she was calming, and actually breathing again, Elliot moved his fingers from her clit, knowing she was too sensitive by the way she was trying to move away herself. She was still so wet, and he easily furthered his education inside her.

"Okay?" Needing to know if he could continue, Elliot caught her eyes once more and asked.

All she could reply was by way of a nod….or two…or three.

It was the only time in her life she had ever wanted some mans' semen left inside of her. It wasn't the only time it had been done, but Elliot would be the only man she had ever really wanted to leave something behind.

And fuck, he still felt so good to her. Even after the amazing orgasm, the slickness of the rubbing and the pushing and pulling of his dick was just icing on the cake to her.

Taking his mouth again, she reestablished her possessive hold on his tongue. It was just the boost he needed to let himself go.

The tingles from her tongue and the lightheadedness he had from the sweet cherry parfait mixed with the hardened, tightened muscles of his groin. No longer could he hold out, put off, make it last any longer for their mutual benefit. It was out of his control. His body had taken over, lost itself in her abyss, and began pumping him dry.

It was a colossal of emotion that ran from him. From his mouth to hers. From his arms and hands to her skin. From the pressing together of their most private sexual identities. From his insides to hers.

Trying to concentrate on more than one thing at a time was too difficult. Olivia wanted to feel his explosion, but because of she was so interlocked with him, the only clues she had were the slight jerking motions from his lower body and the settling of a new warmth inside of her. She was proud.

His movements stilled, mostly because he was completely drained, although the slight twinge in his back would have been a good excuse to anyone else. However, he still persisted in sliding his lips across hers. She was so warm and always inviting, and God help the selfish bastard he was in wanting that cherry taste to last forever.

Keeping himself securely planted inside of her, Elliot laid her on her back. He would keep her this way for some time, just enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. He would be here, with her, tonight, and when tomorrow morning came, the sun would find him still there, with his arms securely locking her inside, as close to his body as he could manage to bring her.

Promising himself to renew his faith in God if that cherry taste still lingered on either of them when the dawn came.

**A/N-** I have plans for this to be a two-shot…so look for chapter two, but no hope in having it too soon as I've only just begun writing it. Please let me know what's on your mind….


End file.
